Butterfly
by Makotoe Silvermoon
Summary: I reloading this so engoy. If the littlest actions in the world can effect the futur is my beleif. Amd what if the smallest thing in the naruto world had changed its entire history? What then? R&R. ZakuSakura


If you do NOT like alternate timeline fics do NOT read or if you do NOT like non-cannon pairings do NOT read. But if you are interested in finding out what the hell this story is about I suggest you read it. XD. Also just so you know for the purpose of this fic I upped all charactars ages two years.

Warning: High T. If you do not like sexuality do not read.

Enjoy

If any of you have ever heard of the butterfly effect you will understand the meaning of the theory and how truthful it can seem at times. But for you who do not know what the butterfly effects is it is this. It is the belief that something as small as a butterfly flapping its wings can cause a hurricane halfway across the globe. Or that the simple act of dropping a pin to the ground could cause an earthquake. Or in Naruto's case Sakura rather than hitting Zaku in the arm and biting him had missed things could have totally changed the course of events in the Naruto world.

As Sakura fell upon Zaku she attempted to aim carefully for his arm but missed. Landing slightly of kilter from her target the kunai was plunged into the ground next to his head. She was tangled among his limbs and him among hers. Almost immediately the two began to struggle against each other each trying to get the upper hand. Sakura gave off a small scream as he hit her kunai pierced legs. Savagely and without regard for the pain she ripped the three kunai from her legs and threw the bloody mess to the side. Leaping back on Zaku she wrapped her legs around his waist and pinned his arms above his head. Looking down she faced him. He stared back at her. As he looked at her and into her eye's he saw something. A fire, a raging inferno of anger and passion a power that was unseen and hidden deep within her a passion and on top of it bloodlust and the natural urge to kill. This wasn't the tired little kounichi who had been watching her companions quietly not but five minutes ago but a powerful and bloodthirsty being. He wanted to harness this power he saw in her eye's he wanted to control her to bend her to his will to make her his. He wanted that power that rested in her and he would stop at nothing to get it. Chuckling he rolled and quickly switched their positions. He was sitting on her stomach. Leaning forward he quickly pinned her arms to her side.

"Dosu Kin I'll just be a minute," He called out to his companions.

Leaning forward he leaned in close to her.

"Little kounichi oh little kounichi do you have anything to say?" She remained silent and stared at him fiercely. Leaning in closer and moving down a little he let his breath play softly across her collar bone sending shivers throughout her body.

"You really are very pretty you know."

He let his lips touch her skin softly the petal soft texture felt warm and welcoming against his lips. And then she began to thrash against him. Her body trying anyway it could to escape his grasp. But his iron grip seemed to hold her in place.

"Its no use," He said his lips stretching into a grin against her collar bone.

A short ways away where Lee lay immobile and able to do nothing but watch he stared horrified. He had expected to see her be hurt or to succeed but not this. It was horrifying for him to watch. Her girl of his affections and what had recently become the center of his attention and world was laying there trapped and helpless. He watched as she struggled against the opposing nin's grip. He watched in horror as the nin had leaned down and spoken something softly to her his face smirking cynically. And than the killer the thing that began his body wracking sobs and soft trickling tears. He kissed her, not on her mouth but at the base of her neck. He began to slowly move his way up her neck kissing softly leaving butterfly trails up her neck. A short ways away Lee heard Naruto begin to shift.

Zaku Lightly worked his way up Sakura's neck. He could feel her start shivering as her thrashing subsided. The soft skin gave way to a light and fluttery pulse at the top of her neck below her chin. He grinned again at the feel of her rapid pulse. This was obviously the first time anything had ever happened to her. Her breath no longer long and slow had hitched and was heavy and quick almost in pants as she attempted to control it. This made him even happier. Pinning her thin delicate hands over her head with one hand he buried the other in her hair. It truly was soft and glossy as Kin had said and he marveled at the soft feeling and buried his hand deeper into her hair. By now she began to thrash again fighting against him. Arcing her body she tried to smash him off her. This only succeeded in making him more avid in the perusal of her neck. Licking her pulse softly he put his mouth over it. Slowly he began to suck adding more pressure steadily. A minute later he let go with a satisfied pop. Surveying her neck he happily saw a small trail of fading red marks leading up to a rather large red mark that he knew for a fact would not fade for a while to come. Then his acute ears picked up something that almost made him grin from ear to ear. A moan. Yes small but it was their. He could tell she had tried to bite it back by the way her eye's where squeezed shut tightly and how her fists clenched so tightly it turned her knuckles white. Slowly he leaned down.

"So you like it? Well I guess that by the way you are reacting that you may just want more? Well I'll try," he said in a mock servitial tone as he chuckled.

Leaning forward he placed a kiss on the side of her mouth next to her lips and slowly lifted his mouth away. And than he looked at her, her eye's met his and he leaned forward to the point where their noses where touching. He smiled softly as she cringed.

"I don't bite…. much," He said right before his lips descended on hers.

It was a soft kiss as his lips gently worked against hers. She couldn't help but respond. Her lips moved in unison against his. And then he did something that threw her completely off. He licked her lips softly begging for entrance to her mouth. Letting out a small gasp Sakura felt her mouth covered by his as he took advantage of her surprise and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her eye's fluttered shut and she gave up struggling suddenly. It was like he had pushed some magic button to shut her up. As their tongues entangled they seemed to both become completely oblivious to world in those moments. Their tongues slid hotly together twining and moving around exploring each others mouths with fervor.

She tasted so sweet and so innocent he couldn't believe anybody could have tasted as fresh and untouched as her it was an amazement.

Dosu and Kin watched on with bemused annoyance.

"Does he have to be such a horndog," remarked Kin disgustedly.

"If I knew any better I'd say you where jealous," replied Dosu.

"You know it's just annoying that he is doing this in the middle of a mission it's not like him usually he is pretty trigger happy and would have killed her by now."

"He probably has his reasons."

"Anyways while he is having his bit of fun lets go check out Uchiha if they have met Orochimaru and their still alive then we should see what this is about," remarked Douse heading for the sleeping boys.

I'll be their in a second," called Kin.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chougi stared in shock at the scene that unfolded before them. First Lee's defeat than Sakura cutting her hair. Shikamaru was at first impressed by her tactics but disappointed at the end by the result of the plunge. They had all cringed as they watched Sakura pulling the bloody kunai out of her legs but where absolutely shocked by what had happened only a minute later.

"Are they…" Began Ino.

"Correction is he...," interjected Shikamaru.

"Kissing Sakura-San," finished Chougi.

"Uh…. yeah," Replied Ino staring hard at the two figures.

"I'm gonna use my jutsu to go in for a quick look I'm gonna aim for that girl," she said pointing at Kin.

"Good luck," said both boys

Ino made the symbol and passed out a second later.

Ino as Kin went closer to the two. Standing just out of Zaku's peripheral vision she watched. By this time he had worked his way up her neck and was sucking on her pulse. Ino stared. This was forehead girl she was watching she had to remind herself not some couple on the street. As he let go of her neck Ino heard the small moan Sakura let loose. Ok this was just too freaky. She was watching forehead girl get turned on by the enemy who had infact just left a giant red hicky on her best friend's neck. And than the grand slam as he kissed her she heard the soft pants and moans both where starting to give off as the kiss deepened. She had to leave to get out of this body fast this was just too much for her to handle. Discreetly she walked over to where Dosu was and released herself from the body.

"So how did it go did you find anything," queried Shikamaru

Ino turned bright red and started to hyperventilate.

"Umm Ino are you alright?"

"NO I am not," replied Ino shakily.

"Forhead girl in the last two minutes has just managed to sexually get farther then I have in my life I mean I have kissed people but not French and WHEN was the last time I got a hicky?"

"Oh is that all they frenched and she got a hicky?"

"You act as though you have had a French kiss and as though you could do better you know he had her moaning and shaking like theirs no tomorrow," replied Ino.

"I could if I tried." Said Shikamaru. "And yes I have frenched before.

"Just drop it you two I think they may be finishing up," said Chougi shushing the two and turning back to see what was happening.

"I think we had better go the blondes waking up and the Uchiha has a cursed seal I think that means that there is no more reason to kill him don't you," said Dosu turning to Kin.

"Sure…. Sure," Said Kin dazedly.

Zaku pick up the pace we are leaving in two minutes with or without you!"

All they got in response was a preoccupied wave.

Zaku gently pried his mouth away from Sakura's and paused to catch his breathe. Sakura had a glazed look in her eyes a far off distant look that could only mean one thing. Content.

Zaku did a quick succession of single handed seals and leaned down to her breastbone. He gently nipped at it drawing a small gasp and a minor amount of blood. In the place of his mouth was a small swirling seal.

"Just something to remember me by love. And if you don't want to cause commotion try to keep your hormones under wraps." And with that he proceeded to gently extricate himself from her and sit up beside her.

Patting her cheek gently he got up and walked over to his companions. Grabbing their scroll her tossed it at her. "One last gift." And with that he was gone as well as Dosu and Kin.

Sakura sat up groggily. "I can't believe it," she whispered.

Turning she faced Lee's direction. She winced as she quietly crawled over to Lee. "Lee-San," she whispered quietly upon reaching his body.

"Sakura-San are you okay," he said trying to move.

"Don't move Lee-San you could further hurt yourself," cried Sakura as she launched herself at Lee.

"I'll be okay," said Lee sitting up quietly with Sakura's help. "But are you," He said.

"Ill be fine but I need to get to your team."

"Sakura-San your lovely red shirt it is ruined," said Lee concernedly.

"Ill be fine," she said quietly as she ripped the offending red shirt and tore it to shreds and wrapped it around both her legs.

She was left with nothing but her black spandex shorts and her under shirt. Her undershirt was radically different from the over. The top was solid black cloth held by a single slanting strap and the part below her chest area was the regular mesh that a shinobi wore beneath.

That coupled with her shorts and the now red wrappings around her legs seemed to give her a much fiercer look.

She stood up and wrapped her arm around Lee's waist and hauled him up. Together the two friends set out to find Lee's teammates.

Authors Rant: I want to know what you all think…. Should I continue or stop? Is this just to weird? I am NOT going to ask you to review because I believe that if you really want to review I don't have to ask you. XD. Also I do not have a beta for this fic so if you are interested review saying so or pm me.

Thanks

Ja-Ne

Mako-Chan


End file.
